


3NN-1S

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “All our androids have multiple software options, so let's leave personality and the other stuff for later,” she said.Other stuff. The kinky stuff, she meant, but Stiles was a bit glad she wasn’t saying it out loud. God, he felt stupid.“Fine with me,” he said, trying to act like he wasn’t a walking disaster in the process of buying his first sex-android.





	3NN-1S

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmagem803](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagem803/gifts).



> Awkwardly enough, I started writing this before the whole Teen Wolf Android AU thing blew up on tumblr, and now I feel stupid and I don't know if I should/could add this to that nifty collection lol
> 
> In any case, all my love to Emma who helped get this into shape! <3

Stiles was shaking his head at himself even as he locked the door of the holo room.

He knew  _ exactly  _ what he should be doing with his 5000 Credit bonus. He should get good old Betsy to the mechanic and have her hoovers changed... And yet.

He typed the address into the panel by the door and the room lit up around him.

_ An assistant will be with you shortly _ , a sign said, hovering in the air. There was tasteful art on the walls, nothing outlandish that would betray the kind of store he was in and for some reason, that just made Stiles more nervous.

He only had to wait a few seconds before the hologram of a woman blinked into existence in the middle of the room.

“Hello, I’m Erica, I will be your shopping assistant for today,” she said cheerfully, smiling wide. “Welcome to the  _ Gentle Touch _ ! For the month of January, we offer free shipping with your purchase.”

Stiles waved at her awkwardly.

“Um. Hey. I’m Stiles.”

“Hello, Stiles,” she said, “What can I help you with today?”

Stiles huffed out a breath, running his hand through his hair. That was a good question. He probably should have thought about that before…

Erica cocked her head to the side, her eyes sharp. “You know what? Lets try narrowing things down first, okay?”

Stiles nodded at her, feeling himself turn red. God, this was a bad idea. Such a fucking bad idea.

But Erica just grinned, taking his silence in stride.

“Are you a first time customer? There’s no need to feel embarrassed, I will walk you through everything,” she said. “First things first. Would you like a gendered android?”

Stiles blinked. He didn’t even know there were non-gendered ones.

“Ugh… yeah? A guy. A  _ male _ , I mean. I want a male,” he stuttered out. 

Erica didn’t seem phased at all. She just prodded the tablet in her hand and a wall of images appeared behind her in a half circle.

“Alright! I can work with that! We have fifty seven male models currently available, but we also take commissions for custom orders, if that’s more to your liking.”

Stiles quickly shook his head. Five thousand was a lot of Credit, but wasn’t  _ that  _ much. He definitely couldn’t afford anything custom made.

Erica nodded.

“Okay. Any preference for ethnicity? Some of our models can be ordered with skin shade variations too.”

Stiles made a face. He knew they weren’t really people, but he always felt a bit… icky when he saw white people with androids looking like other ethnicities. 

“White. Definitely. Or Caucasian. Whatever,” he said, waving a hand in the air.

For the first time, Erica gave him an honest smile, not the customer service one she’d been wearing before.

“A good choice,” she said with a wink. She tapped again, making more than half the pictures disappear.

“All our androids have multiple software options, so let's leave personality and the other stuff for later,” she said.

Other stuff. The  _ kinky stuff _ , she meant, but Stiles was a bit glad she wasn’t saying it out loud. God, he felt stupid.

“Fine with me,” he said, trying to act like he wasn’t a walking disaster in the process of buying his first sex-android.

“Roger that,” she said. “Okay, what about age?” she asked. She walked over to stand next to him, enlarging some of the pictures in the air.

“This is the PT-3R. Blue eyes, nice build, has a sort of distinguished look,” she said.

The man shown looked awesome. He had dark hair and a devilish goatee. It was a bit of a villain look, but Stiles didn’t mind it at all.

Erica took one look at Stiles’ face and pursed her lips.

“Hm, or maybe this one? This is the CR-1S. Blond, scruffy. Not too old, but a lot of people love him who are into the whole ‘daddy’ thing,” she said.

From her tone, Stiles felt like she would try to bump their shoulders together if she wasn’t only present as a hologram. 

This android was awesome too, but… Stiles just wasn’t sure.

“ _ Ooor _ ,” she went on, waving the picture away. “If you want to  _ really  _ go into the ageplay we have the G3-R-”

Stiles didn’t even let her finish, that one looked like it was someone’s evil grandpa, and yeah. He wasn’t into that, thanks.

“Nope,” he said quickly, and Erica made the picture disappear in a blink.

“Okay, sorry,” she said, sheepishly. Her frankness was actually pretty relaxing.

“It’s fine,” he assured her. “He was just a bit…”

“Creepy?” she asked. “Oh man, do I know. Surprisingly popular with the ladies, though.”

Stiles couldn’t help making a little gagging sound, and she grinned.

“Alright. Why don’t I show you our most popular model?” she asked, pulling up another picture.

“This is the D3-R3-K,” she said, licking her lips.

Stiles could understand the sentiment. The android was gorgeous, his face was chiselled, his eyes absolutely lovely and from what he could see from his shoulders, he must have had the body of a god too.

“Well,  _ shit _ ,” Stiles said.

Erica hummed in agreement.

“Can’t produce enough of this baby. Unfortunately he will cost you 7500 Credits bare, so the software is not included.”

Stiles groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. That was way too much.

Erica grimaced.

“Yeah, I know… What’s the budget we’re working with? Maybe I can find you something good.”

“Ugh, five thousand. Tops,” Stiles admitted. He thought that was a lot, but apparently not.

Erica gave him a long look.

“Okay. Okay, so you like the big guys with a bit of an edge, hm?”

Stiles nodded, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks again.

She narrowed her eyes.

“What about… what about something used?” She asked, and then probably saw the horror on Stiles’ face, because she held her hands up. “No! Wait, hear me out!”

Stiles looked at her dubiously. He wasn’t sure anybody would be willing to buy a used sex-android. That was… disgusting.

“I like you, Stiles,” she said. “And I’m not trying to sell you something that was pulled out of a dumpster, I promise. Let me just show you.”

She tapped her tablet again for a few seconds, conjuring a picture that wasn’t displayed before.

The android on the image made Stiles pause in his thoughts immediately. He looked like he would be big, with a shaved head, brown eyes and a jaw strong enough to crack a nut.

Erica smirked, like she was reading his thoughts.

“This one is the 3NN-1S. He was custom made, so he’s one of a kind… Papers say he was used only once, and sent back. That happens with custom orders sometimes, ‘cause they have a better warranty.”

Stiles’ brain wasn’t sure. But Stiles’... other parts seemed to like this one. A lot.

“We have restored the factory settings, he’s been disinfected. Good as new, I swear,” Erica said. “And the best thing is, he comes preloaded with our  _ Delicacy  _ software package.”

Stiles glanced at her, finding it hard to take his eyes away from the android. “Delicacy? What does that mean?” he asked.

Erica gave him a wolfish grin.

“That is the all-in kinky package,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. “And he has all kinds of built-in features that would cost extra on a main-line model… Oh, wait, I have a holographic model of him! Let me just load it.”

She did, and the next second Stiles was standing beside a very big, very naked man. He had to be around 6’4 and built like a… he didn’t even know what. Something very built.

Stiles actually had to take a step back to take him all in, and when he did…

“He’s a big boy,” Erica said, and then nodded her head towards the android’s groin. 

“And - just as I said - he has the best features. Like, adjustable penis size. You can even make him have a knot, if that’s your thing.”

Stiles swallowed. Holy shit. Holy  _ shit _ .

He cleared his throat.

“How much?”

Erica cackled.

“That’s the best part! He can be yours for only 4750 Credits. And have I told you we have free shipping for January?”

***

Stiles couldn’t really say he  _ forgot  _ about ordering a sex-android, but it sort of slipped to the backburner of his mind for the remainder of the week. He had some time off coming, and he wanted to make sure that all his work was tied up before that, or Finstock would have his ass.

Or maybe even ask for his bonus back, which would be a shame, because Stiles already spent it. On a sex-android.

Still, whenever he was hit by the inevitable buyer’s remorse, he just opened the email Erica sent him with all the details on the 3NN-1S - nicknamed Ennis - and then spent a few minutes jerking off.

Stiles never had a sex-android before. He never had any kind of droid, to be honest. The building he was living in had sanitation droids, but they didn’t even have real faces, so he was pretty sure they didn’t count.

The stuff from shops like  _ Gentle Touch _ were completely different. Stiles spent the whole evening after ordering reading up on their website… ‘Dedicated Personal Service Androids’ or DPSA is what they called them, meaning that they were basically… only good for sex stuff. Then again, he would have felt ridiculous making Ennis sort his laundry, so maybe that was for the better.

DPSAs had a battery life - or as the  _ Gentle Touch _ people snobbily called it, ‘session time’ - of three hours, and then they had to be plugged in again for a while. That was more than fine. Stiles’ experience with sex so far had been a few hurried fucks in clubs that barely lasted ten minutes. He wasn’t sure what people would  _ do  _ with three whole hours. 

Then Friday night rolled around, finding him in his underwear and a ratty T-shirt when the doorbell rang.

The delivery man pulling a small wardrobe looked just as surprised as he was when Stiles opened the door.

“I’m looking for a Mr. Stilinski,” he said, checking his tablet to make sure he had the right address, which was a little insulting. But then Stiles noticed the company emblem on the wardrobe, and immediately felt himself turn bright red.

_ Oh _ .

“I’m exactly that,” he blurted out. “I’m a… I’m a Mr. Stilinski,” he said, throwing the door open wide enough that it banged on the wall.

He really should have expected it when the guy asked for an ID.

***

Somehow, Stiles didn’t think that his android would come with furniture, then again, what other options were there? Having a motionless naked man stand in the corner at all times? He made the guy put it in his bedroom behind the door so it wouldn’t be too obvious, and then waved an awkward goodbye.

Oh god. He had a sex-android.

Stiles locked his front door, turned off his phone, and then made a beeline for his brand new… closet.

He opened it, took a look at the very naked man seemingly sleeping inside and then shut it just as quickly. 

Shit, this was surreal… The people at the  _ Gentle Touch _ really knew how to make them life-like.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to make his heartbeat settle and then opened the door again. Slower, this time.

For now, he tried to ignore Ennis, and looked around, finding the small tablet slipped into a leather pocket on the inside of the closet. His hands were not shaking as he turned it on. No,  _ sir! _

At least the millions of setting options succeeded in distracting his brain from freaking out.

Damn, so many choices. Stiles felt like he was taking his SAT again.

Personality, Session parameters, Immersiveness, Vocabulary, Body behaviour… and those were just the main categories.

Stiles knew he should read the manual very, very carefully and figure out what all of them meant instead of just starting to toggle things randomly - or, alternatively, maxing them out without actually checking what the ends of the scales were - but who was he kidding? He was already half hard, and options like ‘Domination level’ and ‘Ejaculation volume’ only made his mind go to dirty,  _ dirty  _ places.

Before he knew it, he had reached the end of the settings and a window popped up asking him if he wanted to initiate the session or go back.

Stiles knew he should go back. He should  _ definitely  _ go back. He couldn’t even remember half the things he set, for fuck’s sake. But the next second he found himself tapping on.

Oh god.

_ Powering on, this may take a few minutes. Please stand by. _ The screen said, and now he was nervous again. Shit.

Fuck. What should he…?

He slipped the tablet back into its place and turned around, shrugging his clothes off, his brain going a mile a minute, trying to figure out how this was supposed to go, thank fuck he actually showered an hour ago… Oh god, he should have watched the tutorial...

He was balancing on one leg, trying to get his sock off when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and thrown onto his bed, face first, like he weighed nothing.

Immediately, he tried to scramble away, but a pair of strong hands clamped down on his hips, pulling him back to the middle. 

“You stay where I put you, bitch,” Ennis growled, making Stiles moan into his pillow. Holy fucking  _ shit _ . Instinctively, he tried to turn around, but the android was holding him with an iron grip

“Wait, I…” he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, but in a second his brain abandoned all higher function, because the android just buried his face between his asscheeks, licking over his hole with a broad, slick tongue. Stiles shuddered, the feeling zapping up his spine like electricity, making his blood rush south with alarming speed.

Ennis’ mouth was hot on him, his lips soft but somehow firm as they worked his rim, his tongue teasing.

“Holy shit,” Stiles squeaked. At least he didn’t have to worry about babbling. Ennis wouldn’t tell anyone…

He just let it happen, feeling his blood sing as that talented tongue opened him up. Everything was slick and hot and almost too much. In the back of his head, Stiles suspected spit shouldn’t be this good of a lubricant, but the thought was barely there, quickly buried by his want for  _ more _ . 

He couldn’t stop it, he tried to thrust his hips, tried to push back and get what he wanted, but Ennis was apparently having none of that. The android pulled away and smacked Stiles’ ass hard enough that the breath stuck in his chest, his cock jerking with the echo of it.

“Stay put, bitch,” Ennis growled, slapping him again for good measure. “You get what  _ I’m  _ giving you.”

Stiles made a hiccuping sound he wasn’t proud of, and then held on for dear life as Ennis ducked back down, forcing his tongue inside him, licking at his walls like Stiles was a delicacy he intended to enjoy.

“Oh god,” he moaned, his hands fisted into his pillow. This will be over so embarrassingly soon…

Ennis didn’t seem to tire of eating him out, kissing and licking at his hole, fucking him with his tongue until Stiles was cross-eyed with it, barely able to hold himself together.

Finally - after what felt like a lifetime - Ennis stopped rimming him, his hands moving from Stiles’ hips to part his asscheeks. 

Stiles could imagine how it looked; his hole felt loose and sloppy… and when the android spit on his crack, smearing the saliva around with a rough thumb he  _ almost  _ came right then and there.

“I’m going to take you apart, bitch,” Ennis promised in a voice that was close to threatening, but somehow still made Stiles jerk with  _ want _ .

He found out soon enough that Ennis wasn’t in the habit of making empty promises when the android pushed a thick finger into him, and then - almost immediately - another. Stiles moaned, louder than he ever allowed himself with a partner. Ennis seemed to know what he was doing, his digits scissoring inside him for a second or two before he zeroed in on Stiles’ prostate, rubbing the pads of his fingers over it, easing up from time to time to fuck him roughly with them before returning.

Stiles came in less than a minute. He’d never had a prostate orgasm before, and his brain had a hard time processing what was happening, the pleasure almost turning into hurt as it washed over him, making his cock spurt onto the covers under him without ever being touched.

He almost collapsed, but Ennis clamped his free hand on his hip, keeping him in place; ass in the air, shaking like a leaf.

“Enough,” Stiles groaned when the android didn’t stop, still fingering him, still rubbing him right there where he already felt raw and overstimulated. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Ennis withdrew his hand, but all he got was another smack to the ass that rang out in the room before he was back, fucking him with single minded focus.

“You’re done when I say you are, bitch,” the android said as he inserted a third finger that made Stiles’ eyes roll back.

***

Stiles lost the concept of time - and reality - around his third orgasm. The whole world somehow both split wide open and narrowed down to Ennis’ fingers in him, wide and unforgiving and relentless. 

He was sobbing by then, the pillow wet under his cheeks. His cock hurt. It wasn’t bad yet, it felt almost like the first time he found porn as a teenager and jerked himself until it felt like his skin would peel off. It was almost like that, but worse, because the ‘too much, too good’ was inside him, and he knew, he knew if he could just...

He was also - Stiles distantly realized - begging continuously. 

“Please… Pleas, just let me,” he said, his whole body hot and shaking and shivering with the sweat cooling on his back. “Just let me…”

He tried to make a break for it, make a grab for his poor, poor, neglected cock. There was nothing in the world he wanted more than to touch it, to finally give some direction to the pain-pleasure he was feeling instead of just letting it build and build and  _ build  _ until it spilled over and drenched his senses again.

But - as he did every time Stiles tried so far - Ennis just slapped his ass, hard enough for him to jerk his hand away.

“You come when I make you, bitch,” the android growled. The words were burned into Stiles’ memory by now. 

Ennis twisted his wrist and pulled back just enough that he could tuck his pinky in too, and then he was pushing, splitting Stiles open, forcing his hole wide. He keened like some sort of confused animal, and then he was coming again.

Or at least he thought he was coming. It was hard to tell. His body was twitching, muscles spasming all over, mouth open, eyes unseeing…

***

The next thing Stiles knew was a warm hand clasped on the back of his neck, pushing him down. Not like he had the strength left to struggle. Ennis didn’t care though, he kept him in place, pinned to the bed like a dead butterfly. Stiles moaned into his pillow, grasping at the sheets as the android finally - blessedly - pulled his fingers out of him. The emptiness was horrifying and unfamiliar, but it lasted merely a second before Ennis’ hot cock was at his loose, sloppy hole, pushing into him as easy as breathing.

Stiles didn’t know what to do as he felt that hard, heavy length sliding deeper and deeper… For a heartbeat, he thought it would never stop. Ennis might have prepared him for the girth, but this was a different matter, pushing into him far enough that he was sure it would show on his belly. 

He couldn’t look though, because the android made no move to let him up. He waited for a long moment after bottoming out, and then he pulled back torturously slowly, until only the fat head of his cock was left to stretch Stiles’ tired hole…

And then he thrust forward with enough force, that he could feel it in the marrow of his bones. And then he just… he just didn’t stop.

Stiles was whining continuously, his skin feeling like it was burning under Ennis’ tight hold as the android started fucking him, ramming his hips forward and forward… the sound of skin slapping against skin filled his ears, drowning out everything else.

Stiles had to realize - in a daze - that he’d never been  _ fucked  _ in his life. This was nothing like anything he experienced before. He didn’t… he didn’t think mortal men would even be capable of this.

Ennis didn’t tire and had no mercy, he just kept rutting into him, hard and fast. He didn’t try to aim for Stiles’ prostate, it seemed his only goal was just to fuck him into a pulp.

It didn’t take long for it to become too much.

“S-stop,” Stiles moaned, eyes falling shut. It felt like his insides were being hammered into the shape of Ennis’ cock… He just knew he would feel the weight of it days from now. Maybe forever.

Ennis didn’t even pause, he just gave Stiles’ neck a squeeze.

“Are you ready for my knot, bitch?” he growled out.

Stiles felt his cock make a valiant effort at getting hard, even though he didn’t think it was possible. 

“Shit… No, no, please…” he wasn’t sure he could take anything more. 

Incredibly, Ennis sped up a bit, just enough to make the friction on his poor, abused hole even more maddening.

Stiles moaned, left with nothing to do but  _ take  _ it.

It was almost like a trance, he could almost feel the way his brain was disintegrating around the edges, swallowed into the rhythm of Ennis’ cock ramming into him over and over.

“Are you ready for my knot, bitch?” the android asked again an unidentifiable eternity later.

Stiles panted into the pillow. The last sparks of reason in his head wanted him to say no. He was going to fall apart. But.

But his body was thrumming. It seemed like he’d tipped over some invisible point, and now every cell in his body just wanted to see this to the end. He felt… he felt so spent that it left a space inside him and he needed… he needed it to be filled.

Ennis squeezed down on his nape in warning.

“Y… ah… yeah,” he whispered, barely audible, but apparently enough for the android. Ennis growled, his smooth movements turning jerky, and Stiles could feel his knot - hot and hard and enormous at the base of his cock - start to form.

For a horrifying second, he didn’t think it would fit, even with how incredibly loose and stretched he was, but then… Then Ennis stopped and circled his hips before starting to push, leaning over him. His body was radiating heat as it covered Stiles.

“Take it, bitch,” he gritted out, right into his ear. Stiles shuddered, he didn’t know if that was it, or if his body just gave up, but the next second Ennis’ knot popped into him, the feeling of it stealing the air from his lungs and making his vision white out.

He could feel the android’s cock pulsing in him, coming right into his belly, but Ennis didn’t let him bask in it for long.

“Good bitch,” he said. He let go of Stiles’ neck, balancing on an elbow as he reached down with the other, grabbing his cock.

Stiles would have screamed at him no, if he had the breath to do it, but instead he was left keening, every single muscle in his body clenching up as Ennis’ rough fingers closed around his soft, oversensitive cock and started rubbing at it.

He came in about two minutes, crying, almost in more pain than pleasure, and then he was out.

***

Stiles didn’t know how long it took him to wake up. 

He was still face down on the bed, laying in his own wet spot, the pillow under his cheek soggy with tears and drool. 

Stiles turned his head, hissing as his muscles screamed from even that. It felt like he’d been run over by a snowplow.

Ennis’ wardrobe was open, and he was standing there charging, eyes closed, looking relaxed as fuck. Stiles was envious. 

Carefully, he reached back, searching out his hole, and then couldn’t help but moan. His ass was still completely open, oozing warm come down his crack. Stiles licked his lips and pushed in a finger, then another… . He had to bite the inside of his cheek; just that gentle prodding was enough to light up all of his nerve endings all over again.

Dear god, he was so fucking  _ ruined _ . He could probably fist himself right now…

He kept playing with his hole absentmindedly, rubbing his face against the pillow.

And wondering how long it will take for Ennis to be all charged up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com :D


End file.
